goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Joyce and Jane kidnap Leila/Grounded Big Time
Transcript Part 1: Joyce and Jane kidnap Leila * (December 20, 2017) * Joyce: Man! We're bored. * Jane: What are we going to do instead of sitting here watching Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel everyday? * Joyce: We will kidnap Leila in the dungeon because she won't let us buy My Little Pony and Disney Princess DVDs. * Jane: Good idea. Let's go! * (Cut to: Leila's house) * is in her bedroom, watching Hannah Montana on the Disney Channel * Joyce: Alright Leila, we are going to capture you! * Leila: (in Spike's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! * to: Joyce and Jane tying Leila to a chair in the dungeon * Joyce: (in Captain Underpants's voice): Tra La Laaa! (changes to Amy voice) Now you are trapped! Can you buy us My Little Pony DVDs? * Leila: No! * Jane: Why not? * Leila: Because I don't buy you My Little Pony DVDs while you're grounded! * Jane: Joyce. Can you go and find something to make Leila tell us the truth? I'll sort her out. * Joyce: OK Jane. * (Joyce walks away) * Jane: Leila! I will take your shoes off. * (Jane begins to untie Leila's shoelaces) * Leila: Oh no Jane! Don't untie my laces. What are you doing? Why do you have to take my shoes off? * (Jane soon untied Leila's shoelaces. She then removes Leila's shoes. Therefore. Leila is barefoot) * Leila: Oh no! Now in barefoot. * (Joyce walks in carrying a cream feather and a pink feather) * Joyce: I'm sure these feathers should work. They might let you buy us My Little Pony DVDs. * (Joyce gives the cream feather to Jane) * (Leila becomes shocked) * Leila: Oh no! Not feathers! Anything but feathers. Get those feathers away from me Joyce and Jane. My feet are not ticklish. * (Joyce and Jane are trying to tickle Leila's feet, but Leila is not happy) * Leila: Hey hey! Blah blah blah! It's not working. My feet are not ticklish they're my danger zone. Just give up Joyce and Jane. Now! * (Joyce and Jane put the feathers down) * Joyce: Oh dear! I feel bad that Leila's feet are not ticklish. Right Jane? * Jane: I know Joyce. Hey, let's use our torture tools to make Leila's teeth bleed. * Joyce: Good idea Jane. * Azura: (offscreen) (Does a loud dragon roar from Altered Beast arcade) (Normal voice) Oh no you're not, Joyce and Jane. * Joyce: Uh oh! It's Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura. * (Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura walk in) * Iris: Joyce and Jane! We can't believe you kidnapped Leila Havannah! You know that she is a good girl after her evil clone got killed by the Zombie Pigmen back in 2015. Also, kidnapping is unacceptable. That's it! We will call your parents! * Joyce: (running away and crying in Rainbow Dash's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! * Jane: (running away and crying Bubbles' voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo! * (Azura picks up the phone) * Azura: Hello parents. Do you know what Joyce and Jane did? * Joyce and Jane's Dad: (on the phone) What did they do? * Azura: They kidnapped Leila in the dungeon because they wanted My Little Pony DVDs. * Joyce and Jane's Mom: (on the phone) Oh my God! They are so gonna get it. Thanks for telling us Azura. * Azura: OK. Goodbye! * (Azura hangs up) * Leila: You girls have saved me. Can you please untie me? * Azura: Sure! * (The girls untie Leila from the chair) * Leila: I'm free. Thanks very much! * Dark Magician Girl: You're welcome. * Leila: And Giffany, can you please put my shoes back on? * Giffany: Sure! * (Giffany puts Leila's shoes on and ties her shoelaces. Leila then stands up from her chair). * Leila: You girls did a good job to save me. * Azura: Thanks. * (At Joyce and Jane's house) * Joyce and Jane's Dad: Joyce and Jane! How dare you kidnap Leila! You both know that kidnapping is not acceptable! That's it! You both are grounded grounded grounded grounded big time! * Joyce and Jane's Mom: Now we are calling the visitors to come over here! Part 2 Finale: The Visitors Punish Joyce and Jane Once and For All In the Backyard/Concussion Time for Joyce and Jane *Joyce and Jane's Dad: Joyce and Jane! Look at all the visitors who want to see you two! *DavidtheAnimationGuy: I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy. *JosephComedian2000: I'm JosephComedian2000 *LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95. *Ericina: I'm Ericina. *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. *Coulden Pettit: I'm Coulden Pettit. *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. If you two kidnap me in the dungeon and tickle my feet just like Angelica and Wolvlin did to me, Azura will barge at you both! *Aislinn Shaw Eisemann: I'm Aislinn Shaw Eisemann! *Destiny Nazario: I'm Destiny Nazario! *Blue91233: I'm Blue91233. *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. What my classmates and I heard from that phone call was that you two kidnapped Leila for no reason! *Mimirin Midorihara: I am Mimirin Midorihara. Don't even think about beating up during The Lion King because if you two do, my future husband Shimajirō Shimano will roar at you two like a raging tiger! *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba. If you both made grounded videos out of me, my husband Takeshi Ishida and his sister his age Natsumi will punch you both in the face! *Takeshi Ishida: I am Takeshi Ishida, and I agree with my wife! *Kikko Hayashida: I am Kikko Hayashida. If you both make grounded videos out of me, I will call the Lion Guard to take you both away to the Pride Lands in Tanzania! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. *Sakurako Koinuma: I am Sakurako Koinuma. All of your Justin Bieber stuff will be demolished and your Disney Princess stuff will be donated to me once and for all! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. Don't you both think about annoying me with Justin Bieber's Baby because if you two do, I will get Microsoft Sam to kill you both with his AK-47 gun! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. If you two spill any Pepsi sodas on my dresses, Lucina is going to beat you up with a dagger! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi! *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama! If you both tickle my feet for no reason, Mitsuo Kawashima will kick your butts severely! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima! I agree with my girlfriend! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. *Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam and don't even think about stealing my ROFLcopter because I will kill you with my AK-47 gun! *Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will kill you with my electrokinesis! *Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you call me a man and say I talk like a man, you will be in dead meat! *Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you mess with me, I will zap you with my laser eyes! *Microsoft Zira: *Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steal my bologna sandwiches, I will call the cops on you and if you fire me, I will kill myself and if you deny responsibility, you will be guilty of perjury! *Beulah: I'm Beulah. If you dare call me fatso, I will throw you across the room! *Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail! *Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. *Toni Toponi: I'm Toni Toponi. *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby. *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby. *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat. *Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. You two will become Nintendo and Tamagotchi fans no matter what! *Shauna: I'm Shauna. I agree with my boyfriend! *Peanut Otter: My name's Peanut. *Butter Otter: Me Butter! *Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly and we're PB&J. You'll be forced to watch our show everyday! *Patty Rabbit: My name is Patty Rabbit! Now the Save-Ums and Hi-5 have extra work to do thanks to you kidnapping Leila! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You're just as annoying as Wilde Wolf and his daughter Winnie! *Fanny Fox: My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! *Danny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you misbehaving! *Roxie Raccoon: My name is Roxie Raccoon! You're possibly the worst MLP girls I have ever seen in my life! *Suzie Squirrel: I'm Susie Squirrel. I'll help design clothes better than you, Joyce and Jane! *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behaviors make me eat too much food at the same time! *Roobear: Hello, I am Roobear! You're worse than my mirror counterpart, and plus you're lazy just like him! *Laura: My name is Laura, Roobear's sister. I don't want you spilling anything on my dresses! If you do, I will be very upset to the point I will get Geon from King Of The Monsters to eat you! *Tolee: I'm Tolee. If you hurt my girlfriend Laura Koala, Lucina is going to beat you up with a dagger! *Betty: I'm Betty, Roobear's girlfriend! We all hate you the most out of any person we've faced in our lives! *Floppy: I'm Floppy! Mimi and I will not tolerate your actions! *Mimi: I am Mimi, and my brother's right! *Portia Porcupine: I'm Portia Porcupine from the Get Along Gang. Don't even think about making a grounded video out of me or else my boyfriend my age Akihiro Iwata will come and beat you up! *Dotty Dog: I'm Dotty Dog from the Get Along Gang. If your hire Shreeky to force me to kidnap me and tickle my feet into buying you My Little Pony DVDs, both my boyfriend my age Hiroshi Yamamoto and my friends will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest you and you'll be sent to the cell in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City! *Woolma Lamb: I'm Woolma Lamb. You're such a totally mean girl for kidnapping Leila! *Elsa: I’m Elsa. *Anna: I’m Anna. *Olaf: I’m Olaf. *Kristoff: I'm Kristoff. I agree with Elsa, Anna and Olaf. *Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. If you kidnap Shimajirō Shimano's permanently adopted sister his age, Emily Shimano and tickle her feet for no reason, Mimirin Midorihara will call me to arrest you and I will throw you in jail in Zootopia until you starve to death! *Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. I agree with Judy. *Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. I'm gonna wreck all of your My Little Pony stuffs and replace them with Disney and Shimajirō stuffs once and for all!! *Fix-it Felix: I'm Fix-it Felix, you heard what Wreck-it Ralph said! *Sergeant Calhoun: I'm Sergeant Calhoun. If you crash Monta Kimura's very expensive computer by giving it a blue screen of death, I will shoot you in the heart with my gun! *Moana: I'm Moana. *Maui: I'm Maui. If you get Marurin Sasaki arrested or make a dead meat video out of Ramurin Makiba and Takeshi Ishida, I will attack you with my hook! *Dumbo: I'm Dumbo, you will be forced to watch my film. If not, I will let Geon from King Of The Monsters to suffocate or bite you so badly that you will bleed severely! *Young Simba: I'm Young Simba. You will like The Lion King and that is final! *Young Nala: I'm Young Nala. When are you going to stop making dead meat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates?! *Guido: I'm Guido. You will also watch The Land Before Time both films and TV series! If not, Chomper and Ruby are going to barge at you! *Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. Start liking Big Hero 6 and that is final or else I will wham you down with a hammer! *Baymax: I'm Baymax. All you need is a very deadly beating for kidnapping Leila in the dungeon. *Joy: I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you did! *Sadness: I'm Sadness. Everytime you keep buying more My Little Pony DVDs, Mimirin Midorihara, Marurin Sasaki, Kikko Hayashida and I will cry even harder. *Fear: I'm Fear. You are worse than Jangles the Clown for getting more My Little Pony DVDs! *Disgust: I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you did! *Anger: I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you did! *Cinderella: I'm Cinderella. You're worse than Anastasia and Drizella! *Jane Porter: I'm Jane Porter. You're not coming to the Lakeside because you make prank phone calls on Azura! *Belle: I'm Belle. *Snow White: I'm Snow White. *Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. You are worse than Jafar for getting Disney Princess and My Little Pony stuffs! *Jasmine: I'm Jasmine, I agree with Aladdin! *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective! Start liking my movie! *Olivia: I'm Olivia Flaversham. You're worse than Professor Ratigan! *Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. You girls are nothing but complete savages for kidnapping Leila! *Woody: I'm Woody. Start liking Toy Story and that's final, you bad girls! *Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. You girls will watch my movie for the rest of your life and I mean it! *Jessie: I'm Jessie. I agree with Woody and Buzz. *Hercules: I'm Hercules. I wish you could become a fan of my movie instead of My Little Pony. *Mulan: I'm Mulan. *Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. Joyce and Jane, I called every single pop singer Ratso Catso likes to ban you from coming to their concerts!! *Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. Start paying attention to The Magic School Bus and that's final!! *Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. According to my research, you are considered to be the most horrible girls and the worst YouTubers and trolls in the whole entire history for kidnapping Leila! Shame on you! *Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. You will be forced to see Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters this November! *Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. We're sick and tired of you always not listening to us!! *Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. When are you going to stop kidnapping Leila?! *Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. You two are considered to be the worst My Little Pony lovers in the whole entire world!! *Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. You are very bad girls for kidnapping Leila!! No more My Little Pony for you two! *Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. We're very furious at you for kidnapping Leila! *Shaggy: I'm Shaggy! *Fred: I'm Fred! *Daphne: I'm Daphne! *Velma: I'm Velma! *Scooby Doo: And I'm Scooby and we're Mystery Inc.! Is kidnapping Leila good for you? Heck no! *Tom: I'm Tom. If you made a grounded video out of Marurin Sasaki and Rei Kobayashi, Nyakkii Momoyama and I will severely beat you up!! *Jerry: I'm Jerry. No more My Little Pony for you bad girl! Also, you will be forced to go to the premiere of The Incredibles 2 with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters in June of 2018! *Yakko: I'm Yakko. If you made a grounded video out of Shimajirō Shimano and his girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest you and you'll be sent to the cell in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City! *Wakko: I'm Wakko. You two are worse than Ratso Catso and Shreeky for kidnapping Leila! Plus, you will be forced to go to the premiere of The Incredibles 2 with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters in June of 2018. *Dot: I'm Dot. Don't even think about calling me Dottie or else Kikko Hayashida will beat you up!! *Mac: I'm Mac. I am very furious at you for kidnapping Leila! *Bloo: I'm Bloo. Your behaviors make me furious for kidnapping Leila! *Eduardo: Soy Eduardo. You both are so naughty! *Wilt: I'm Wilt. For kidnapping Leila, you'll play Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort and we strongly mean it! *Coco: I'm Coco! No My Little Pony stuffs for you! *Frankie: I'm Frankie. I'll donate your My Little Pony stuffs to the charity in London, United Kingdom and you'll never get them back ever again!! Also, you will be forced to go to the premiere of The Incredibles 2 with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters in June of 2018! *Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. You heard what my granddaughter said! *Mr. Herriman: I'm Mr. Herriman. You'll watch Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends instead of My Little Pony. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. Start paying attention to our show or else the King Of The Monsters will beat you up! *Buttercup: I'm Buttercup! Don't even think about tickling Ramurin Makiba's feet with rainbow feathers because if you do, Nyakkii Momoyama and I will beat you up! *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. If you two make Marurin Sasaki very angry by annoying her with the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic theme song, she and I will beat you up! *Aang: I'm Aang. You will like Avatar: The Last Airbender and I strongly mean it! *Katara: I'm Katara. *Sokka: I'm Sokka. *Zuko: I'm Zuko.Toph: I'm Toph. *Sue: I'm Sue Yee. Start liking Three Delivery and that is final! *Tobey: I'm Tobey Li. *Sid: I'm Sid Yee. *Tori: I'm Tori! *Donah: I'm Donah! *Rai: I'm Rai! *Sena: I'm Sena! *Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! We are extremely furious at you for what you had done today! *Akio Asakura: Akio Asakura here! If you get Kirinta Kusano arrested by littering a Captain Crunch cereal box on the ground, I will get Goku and the Z Fighters to come and beat you up! *Reina Akikawa: Reina Akikawa here! You will forget your memories all about My Little Pony! *Shinji Ogishima: My name is Shinji Ogishima. Don't even think about calling Sakurako Koinuma a crybaby during The Lion King or else I will whack you with a wrench!! *Nobu Setoguchi: I'm Nobu Setoguchi. Start liking Wangan Midnight and we strongly mean it or else Kirinta Kusano will run you both over with his Mitsubishi Eclipse! *Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama from Tekken. I can't believe you two kidnapped Leila while you were supposed to get the Save-Ums DVD by Sony Music Canada! *Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. Don't even think about kidnapping Ramurin Makiba to tickle her feet with rainbow feathers into buying you My Little Pony DVDs or else, I will wham you down! *Hwoarang: I'm Hwoarang. *Ling Xiaoyu: I'm Ling Xiaoyu. *Lei Wulong: I'm Lei Wulong. *Forest Law: I'm Forest Law. *Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! If you get Shimajirō Shimano arrested by littering a Pepsi can on the ground, I will come and beat you up severely! *Sakura Haruno: I'm Sakura Haruno and I agree with Naruto. If you get Kento Koshiba arrested by littering a Captain Crunch cereal on the ground, Lucina is going to slash you with a dagger! *Ino: I'm Ino! I agree with Sakura and Naruto, All of your My Little Pony stuff will be demolished and your Justin Bieber stuffs will be burned once and for all! *Hinata: I'm Hinata. If you crash Sakurako Koinuma's very expensive computer by downloading a computer game related to My Little Pony, I will let Astro Guy come and beat you up! *Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. You are a very stupid girl for kidnapping Leila! *Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. If you made a grounded video out of Mimirin Midorihara and her family, I will come over and beat you up until you bleed to death! *Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. Don't even think about getting Kikko Hayashida arrested or else you two will be sent to North Korea! *Sailor Venus: I'm Sailor Venus. If you made a grounded video out of Sakurako Koinuma and Senichi Tanaka, I will call Judy Hopps to come and take you away to Zootopia! *Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter. I'm very disappointed for what you did, start liking us along with Tamagotchi and quit liking My Little Pony, you (in The Cat In The Hat's voice) son of a bi...(beep)! *Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy! *Emily Movolvoski: I'm Emily Movolvoski! *Aaron: I'm Aaron! *Kyle: I'm Kyle. *Stephanie: I'm Stephanie. I agree with Kyle. *Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark. *Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend. *Eric Smith: I'm Eric Smith. *Randy: I'm Randy. *Murray: I'm Murray Robinson. *Leila: I'm Leila Havannah! *Billy: I'm Billy. *Marinda: I'm Marinda. I agree with my boyfriend. *Connor: I'm Connor Sasaki. *Christina: I'm Christina. I agree with my boyfriend. *Thomas: I'm Thomas. *Chloe: I'm Chloe. I agree with my boyfriend. *Iris: I'm Iris. *Giffany: I'm Giffany. *Dark Magician Girl: I'm Dark Magician Girl. *Azura: I'm Azura. *Annet Myer: I'm Annet Myer. *Maria Posada: I'm Maria Posada. *Daniel: I'm Daniel. *Amanda: I'm Amanda. We'll replace your Disney Princess movies and My Little Pony DVDs with The Lion Guard and Shimajirō DVDs. *Louis: I'm Louis *Maggie: I'm Maggie. *Mr. Bean: It's me, Mr. Bean. Start paying attention to my franchise and I strongly mean it! *Postman Pat: I'm Postman Pat. If you two ever disrespect the Queen of England, I will run you two over with my royal mail van and you both will be flatten into pancakes! *Kimee: I'm Kimee. *Shaun: I'm Shaun. *Curtis: I'm Curtis. *Karla: I'm Karla. *Jenn: And I'm Jenn and we're Hi-5. We hate you for kidnapping Leila! *Jet: I'm Jet the Hawk. *Storm: I'm Storm the Albatross. *Wave: And I'm Wave the Swallow and we're the Babylon Rogues. We're going to beat you up with daggers! *Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. *Foo: I'm Foo. *Noodle: I'm Noodle. *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. *Custard: I'm Custard. *B.B Jammies: Me B.B Jammies. *Jazzi: We're the Save-Ums. *Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas. *Principal Eric: I'm Principal Eric. *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. *Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle. *Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon. *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. *Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus. *Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger. *Chill Penguin: I'm Chill Penguin. *Wire Sponge: I'm Wire Sponge. *Flame Stag: I'm Flame Stag. *Morph Moth: I'm Morph Moth. *Magna Centipede: I'm Magna Centipede. *Crystal Snail: I'm Crystal Snail. *Bubble Crab: I'm Bubble Crab. *Wheel Gator: I'm Wheel Gator. *Overdrive Ostrich: And I'm Overdrive Ostrich and we're the Mavericks. *Joyce: WILL YOU ALL PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY, YOU ALL?! *Jane: WE KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING YOU PIECE OF CRAP! *Azura: louder NO! YOU TWO NEED TO SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO PIECES OF CRAP!! DON'T LET THE KING OF THE MONSTERS COME AND BEAT YOU TWO UP!!! YOU HEAR ME?!!!! *Giffany: I agree with Azura. Now we will shrink you two down to the size of babies! *(Joyce and Jane shrink down to the size of babies) *(Joyce's voice changes to Shy Girl) *Joyce (in Shy Girl voice) We're both sorry for kidnapping Leila in the dungeon. *Kirinta Kusano: Apologies denied. You girls will stay as babies for the rest of your lives! This means wearing diapers, going to preschool, watching baby shows made by Disney Junior, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, PBS Kids Sprout and Cbeebies along with all four of Shimajirō's shows, eating baby food, playing with baby toys, sleeping in a crib, wearing baby clothes, reading baby books, listening to baby songs, drinking from baby bottles, riding in strollers, playing with rattles, sucking pacifiers, and doing everything else for babies and toddlers. *Satomi Hiroyuki: And you girls will watch baby shows like Barney, Bosco, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Mike the Knight, Tree Fu Tom, Sesame Street, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Bear in the Big Blue House, JoJo's Circus, Jungle Junction, Peppa Pig, Bob the Builder, Kipper, Blue's Clues, Oswald, Between the Lions, Max & Ruby, Rastamouse, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, The Koala Brothers, Peg + Cat, Little Einsteins, Boohbah, Maisy, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Franklin, Little Bear, Play with Me Sesame, Miffy & Friends, Puzzle Place, Pingu, Waybuloo, Caillou, Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse, Make Way for Noddy, It's A Big Big World, Baby Einstein, Dragon Tales, I-Spy, A Little Curious, Timothy Goes to School, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, Brum, In the Night Garden, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, Super WHY!, Sid the Science Kid, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Fishtronaut, Lunar Jim, Henry's World, Wimzie's House, Zoboomafoo, Fifi & the Flowertots, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Sharon, Lois, and Bram's Elephant Show, Ovide and the Gang, Baby Genius, PAW Patrol, Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks, Doc McStuffins, Sarah & Duck, Henry Hugglemonster, Thomas the Tank Engine, LeapFrog, Angelina Ballerina, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Bubble Guppies, Chloe's Closet, 64 Zoo Lane, Percy the Park Keeper, Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Franny's Feet, Curious George, Go, Diego, Go!, The Wiggles, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Timmy Time, 3rd & Bird, Pocoyo, Arthur, VeggieTales, Rolie Polie Olie, Higglytown Heroes, Bananas in Pajamas, Tweenies, Balamory, and other baby shows! *Jazzi: As well as my show which is The Save-Ums, followed by Hi-5 and all four of Shimajirō's shows! *Ramurin Makiba: You girls will listen to music such as The Lion King soundtrack, An American Tail soundtrack, Fievel Goes West soundtrack, Fantasia soundtrack, Aerosmith, Deep Purple, Elton John, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City soundtrack! *Mimirin Midorihara: The only things you girls will eat are healthy foods like fruits and vegetables. *Shimajirō Shimano: I agree with Mimirin! *YankieDude5000: Now it's time for angry faces, Joyce and Jane! *(Everyone gathers in one large crowd and make angry faces at Joyce and Jane) *Azura: Now the 6 monsters from King of the Monsters are going to beat you both up! Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania beat them up!! *(The King of the Monsters appear as scary sound effect plays loudly) *Geon: This is what you both get for kidnapping Leila in the dungeon. Now we're going to smash your skulls! Prepare for some bleeding! *Woo: Prepare for some bleeding! *Astro Guy: Prepare for some bleeding! *Rocky: Prepare for some bleeding! *Poison Ghost: Prepare for some bleeding! *Beetle Mania: Prepare for some bleeding! Category:Joyce and Jane's grounded days Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:The Save-Ums Show